The Ultimate Pairings
by Tical
Summary: The ultimate ToS pairings. Zelos and Colette in love, Regal and Presea 4 years later, and Lloyd and Raine get married! Zelos x Colette, Regal x Presea, Lloyd x Raine. NEW! Genis' Girlfriends! Chapter 7 up.
1. Colette x Zelos

Colette x Zelos

One day, around 2 years after the saving of the worlds, the Symphonian heroes were invited to Zelos' house for a party. The day was fun and exciting and everyone had a great time. After a delicious meal, cooked by none other than Regal the Wonder Chef, the group settled in for bed.

Zelos sat awake in his bed. _I sure had a good time today. If only the night were just as exciting. If only I could get some. _Of course, there was no chance with Professor sage, since she and Lloyd were together._ Sheena would only get angry with me and hit me if I tried anything with her. I know! What about Colette? She turned 18 recently, right? Maybe she's my soul mate!_

Zelos heard the sound of a door opening. He quickly rushed out into the hallway to find Colette walking down the hall. _What perfect timing!_ He thought.

"Oh, hey Colette! Where are you going this late at night?" he asked.

"Um, I was just going to get a glass of water," she said.

"Let me come with you," Zelos replied, and the two of them walked downstairs to the kitchen. As Colette began pouring herself a drink, Zelos spoke.

"Colette," he began, " can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Are you with someone?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, like a boyfriend?" Colette stopped what she was doing and turned around to find Zelos standing directly in front of her. "Colette, I love you." Colette smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You say that to all the girls!" she answered playfully. Zelos put his hands on her shoulders, then came in and kissed her. Her eyes shot open in surprise as Zelos slowly pulled away. Colette hugged him and began kissing him like crazy. They moved into the living room, still kissing, and flopped down on the couch. Colette stopped for a second.

"What's wrong, hunny?" Zelos asked.

"Your clothes, take them off."

Thirty minutes later the two walked up the stairs. "Good night, hunny." Zelos said. It was a good night indeed.


	2. Regal x Presea

Regal x Presea

This story takes place 4 years after the Symphonian heroes saved the world. Lloyd and Raine are now married; Colette and Zelos are living together; Genis is going to college; and Sheena is has become the vice chief of Mizuho since Tiga was killed in a battle with evil creatures. Regal and Presea are still running the Lezareno Company, which is at an all-time high in terms of business.

"Sir, we have the documents you requested," a man said, laying some papers on Regal's desk. Regal began stamping and signing some papers. He looked over at Presea who was working at another desk in the large room. Presea was sixteen now, though she was really 32, and much taller. In fact, she was around Regal's height. She still wore a similar outfit to her old one, except her size, and she no longer kept her hair in pigtails. Instead she had a long braided ponytail that slithered down her back. She also wore glasses now, and was filing some paperwork.

Regal sighed. _Nothing but paperwork all day every day. My life may be luxurious but its still boring. If only there were someone or something that could make my life more fun. I need a girlfriend._ He looked once again at Presea. _She looks really beautiful in that outfit. Wait, what am I thinking, she's Alicia's sister. I can't fall in love with her. _

"Sir?" One of Regal's female employees asked. He suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at Presea. Don't worry, no one will question it, we all know how old she really is," the woman whispered into his ear." Regal knew he couldn't lie about being interested in her

"It's not that. She's Alicia's sister. I murdered Alicia, there's no way Presea would ever fall in love with me."

"Relax, you need to put the past behind you. Look, when work is over, ask her if she'd like to come over to your house for dinner. After a romantic dinner, you confess you love for her." Regal thought about it, and decided it was a plan. At lunchtime, he quickly ran home and prepared everything for tonight. As soon as the clock hit 6'oclock, it was time for everyone to leave. All of the employees were piled out of the building rather quickly, leaving just Regal and Presea packing their bags.

"Everyone's always quick to leave after a long day like this," she said, folding her glasses and plopping them into her bag.

"How about you come over to my house for dinner?" He asked, "I've got half a turkey in the oven that I know I can't finish by myself."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, and I know how good your cooking is. Sure, why not?" The two talked the whole way to Regal's house, talking about funny things that happened to them at work. They entered, and hung their coats on the rack. Regal guided her to the kitchen where he already had the table set up. Presea wasn't suspicious of anything because Regal always set his table up before leaving to work. Regal pulled the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the table. He quickly pulled out two knives and cut the turkey in an expert fashion, obviously showing off. It was working too; Presea was amazed at his skill. The two dug in, the whole time they were eating they laughed at each other's jokes about politics and people. Once they were done, Regal quickly collected the dishes and dumped them in the sink.

"Presea, would you please come with me into the living room?"

"Sure!" The two proceeded to the living room. Regal lifted Presea's hands. She smiled as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Presea… I love you."

"I know. And I love you too." The two then embraced and began kissing. As soon as their lips met they knew that they were truly meant for each other. They stood there kissing all night long until Presea finally fell asleep in his arms. Regal then carried her over to his bed and fell asleep beside her.


	3. What became of Sheena and Genis?

What has become of Sheena and Genis?

Sheena

"Hurry! We need all warriors at the south gate immediately, lets move!" Oboro called out as he ran through the streets of town, "A large group of monsters is headed towards Mizuho! All warriors at the south gate immediately!"

A large group of Samurai and Ninja came charging out of nowhere and rushed out the South gate, one of those warriors being Sheena. Another was Tiga. Sheena walked over to Tiga.

"Sir, don't you think you should sit this one out? What will we do if you die?" She asked.

"Nonsense, Sheena, what kind of vice-chief would I be if I didn't protect our village. If I die, I want you to be our new vice-chief, Sheena." The group of warriors charged at the immense crowd of monsters that were headed towards Mizuho. The monsters probably came from a nearby forest that had been chopped down to make houses. Without the forest, the starved monsters decided to attack humans. The warriors began hacking their way through monster after monster. Sheena stood at the back of the group.

"I summon the maiden of the mist. Undine!" Undine appeared overhead and began casting Spread on the large crowd of monsters, but there were just to many of them. Sheena began another incantation.

"I summon the…" but as she began, a huge beast came charging towards her ready to impale her through the chest. Suddenly Tiga stood in the way and found the monsters arm through his face. Sheena stood there, crying and the monster tried to get its arm unstuck._ This is all my fault. First I kill half the village and then I kill Tiga!_ But then she remembered what Lloyd said; that she needed to be strong.

"I summon the guardian of Mother Earth! Gnome!" Gnome appeared before her. "Gnome! Cast these vile beings into the center of the Earth!" She called out. The ground shook as a mighty earthquake split the Earth and engulfed the monsters. As a reward for her bravery, Sheena was elected Vice Chief.

Genis

"Congratulations, Genis Sage, on your graduation from Palmacosta Academy! Here is your official diploma and a scholarship for the Sybak institution of higher learning!" Genis stepped onstage, garbed in his black robe and hat and held his scholarship in the air as the crowd cheered. He waved at Lloyd and Raine who were watching from the crowd. He stepped offstage and hopped in the bus; a new modification to a rheiard; and rode with his fellow graduates to Sybak where he went to college for 6 years.


	4. Lloyd x Raine part 1 of 3

Lloyd x Raine Part 1 of 3

It had only taken 3 months for Lloyd to convince everyone in Tethe'alla and Sylvarant to throw away all their expheres, but it was a long 3 months. Lloyd had returned just in time for his eighteenth birthday, and a month later he bought his own house in Flanoir. He was finally ready to end all the excitement. After all, he had done more than any other 18 year old ever. But, for some reason, he still felt like there was something that he still hadn't done that was greater than anything he had ever done before. He had never been in love.

At first he thought Colette was his true love, but she was just too much of a kid. She was more like a sister to him than a lover. Lloyd tried to find the right girl, but he was too embarrassed to ask anyone out.

One day, Raine and Genis came over to his house for a visit. Lloyd was delighted and decided to let them stay for a few days. They were still on their journey to eliminate discrimination against half-elves. That night, when the others were asleep, Lloyd was still awake, sitting on the couch. He still felt the emptiness in his heart. He heard the creak of a door opening. He looked to the top of the stairs and saw Raine coming out of a room.

"Oh, hey Professor Sage," he said in complete monotone.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you're all grown-up now." She said as she descended the stairs. She sat on the couch next to Lloyd. "What's wrong, Lloyd?"

"Nothing, its just… I feel like there's something missing in my life," he answered.

"I see, you wish you had someone to hold on to when you're feeling bad and love for eternity?" She answered jokingly.

"Wow, am I really that obvious?" He asked in reply.

"I tell you what, how about tomorrow we go down to the park and find you a girlfriend?" she asked. They agreed on the idea and went to bed.

The next day the three went down to the park. Genis saw the huge jungle gym and instantly darted over to go play with the other kids. Raine giggled.

"No matter how smart he is, he's still a little boy." She said. "Oh, come on. Lets go do something fun, were bound to find someone our age if we go to the right places!" Lloyd remembered that him and the professor actually weren't that far apart age-wise. Normally she seemed much older, but today she was wearing her dancing outfit from the incident with the fake summon spirit and she looked no older than Lloyd. And so the two began their journey to find Lloyd's soul mate. First they headed for an ice-cream shop. They walked in casually, and ordered a couple of scoops. They split up so as not to look like a couple. A cute girl walked into the store that looked around Lloyd's age. Raine signaled for him to move in. He slowly trudged over to about 4 feet away from her.

"H…h.h….h..he….hey…u…u.ummmm…oh god," suddenly he realized that she had already taken her ice cream and left. He walked over to where Raine was.

"This isn't working, lets try somewhere else." And so the two continued their journey and came to an alleyway. They heard a voice call over to them.

"Hey, wanna join us?" they heard. They looked over to see a bunch of kids around 19-20 playing spin-the-bottle.

"This is the perfect opportunity Lloyd! Of course we'll join you!" Raine said.

"Wait, Raine, are you sure…" but Raine dragging him over to the area where the kids were playing cut him off.

"Here are the rules," one of the boys projected to the group of eight boys and eight girls. None of them seemed to even know each other, so it was the perfect chance to meet someone new. "If you land on someone of the opposite gender, you two have to kiss. If you land on someone of the same gender, that person has to go next." The boy then sat down and span the bottle. He landed on the girl sitting next to her, and the kissed. She spun the bottle and kissed another boy. When that boy spun the bottle, it landed on Lloyd.

"Looks like its your turn, guy," one of the girls said flirtatiously. Lloyd took a deep breath and hoped it would land on a boy so he wouldn't have to kiss anyone. The bottle spun for what seemed like an eternity to Lloyd. Finally the bottle slowed to a stop and his destiny was sealed.

The bottle had chosen Raine.


	5. Lloyd x Raine part 2 of 3

Lloyd x Raine Part 2 of 3

The world stood still for Lloyd and Raine as they stared at each other.

"Come on now, don't be a stiff," the lead boy said. Lloyd and Raine were incredibly embarrassed and were both sweating profusely. Lloyd slowly moved in and slowly kissed her. He was stunned and amazed at how good it felt. He slowly pulled away, and sat back down. The two were staring off into space, and just then rain came pouring down. The others quickly got up and ran to their homes, but Raine and Lloyd just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes. Finally Raine said something.

"We should… head back hom- I mean to your house before we catch something."

"Yeah." Lloyd answered, obviously not thinking about that. The two began slowly walking home. Raine was shivering as the cold rain battered her body. Lloyd took off his over shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, you look cold." He said. She quickly threw it over her back. They kept walking and Raine kept getting closer to him. She finally grabbed onto his arm and rested on his shoulder. Lloyd almost freaked out, but for some reason he didn't. He felt like this is how it was meant to be. Finally, they reached Lloyd's house.

"Where have you guys been?" Genis yelled as they entered the house, "I was worried sick! You're lucky you guys got here before I went out to find you."

"Oh please," Raine replied happily, "you'd never do anything that reckless. Hey, what's that delightful smell?"

"That's our dinner cooking. You guys DO realize it's already 6:30!" Genis yelled. Raine and Lloyd were shocked. They must have been walking for a long time. The two of them quickly changed into new clothes and sat down at the dinner table. They acted as natural as possible, and when Genis asked what they had been doing, they simply said they walked around town looking for something to do. After dinner the group sat down and talked about what they had been doing over the past 5 months. At 8:30. They all went to bed.

But, of course, Lloyd wasn't asleep. He got up and walked downstairs and sat on the couch. He knew that Raine would eventually be coming down to join him. He couldn't stop thinking about all of the fun things that he and Raine had done today, and how she held him on the way home. Finally, Raine came downstairs. She sat down on the couch next to Lloyd. Both of them were looking down. They just sat there next to each other not saying anything for a long time. Lloyd glanced over at Raine who was only wearing a loose shirt and panties. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He finally turned to her and said

"Raine I-"

But he was cut off when he suddenly found Raine's mouth on his. She wrapped her arms around his head and started making out with him. They slid down on the couch and kept kissing and kissing. Finally Raine took her mouth off of him. They stared into each other's eyes. And then they shared one huge romantic kiss. Raine finally rose off of him and sat on him.

"Raine. I--- I love you." Lloyd said teasingly. Both of them burst out laughing as they sat up.

"Oh, Lloyd. I never realized how much I loved you until today. When you gave me your jacket I"

"There's no need to explain yourself Raine. All that matters is that we love each other." Raine suddenly looked very sad.

"But… I still have a long journey ahead of me," Raine said looking away, "and Genis." Lloyd put his hand on hers and she turned around, meeting his eyes exactly.

"I will wait forever." Lloyd said, and the two continued to kiss all night long. The next morning Genis and Raine had to leave. They exchanged their goodbyes and Lloyd snuck a kiss when Genis wasn't looking and the brother and sister finally left. Lloyd flopped down on the couch and smiled. He would wait forever.

Of course, forever wasn't necessary, because 6 months later Genis and Raine were finally done with their journey, and Raine and Lloyd began dating. One year later they would be married.


	6. Lloyd x Raine pert 3 the wedding

Lloyd x Raine Part 3 The Wedding

2 years and 3 months after the Symphonian warriors defeated Mithos and saves the worlds, Lloyd and Raine decided to get married. Their marriage was very fancy and extravagant because Regal paid all the expenses. The whole gang was there. Zelos and Colette came as a couple, Regal was cooking the food, Genis was the best man, Presea was the flower girl, and Sheena just showed up casually. The event was particularly important because not only Dirk, but also Kratos showed up for the wedding. Lloyd's entire body was shaking as he readied himself to go out on the isle. Raine, on the other hand, was just hoping nothing would go wrong.

The sound of an organ playing rang through the Meltokio cathedral. Raine and Lloyd both moved out onto the isle and began the longest walk of their lives. Lloyd couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful fiancé. Finally they reached the altar. The ceremony went off without a hitch except that Dirk burst out crying around halfway through. They said their I-dos and then Lloyd kissed the bride. Afterwards, everyone went to Zelos' mansion for the after party. They dined on Regal's delicious orderves and partied for several hours. Presea caught the bouquet, and Regal caught the leg band. After the dust settled and everyone went home, Lloyd and Raine headed off on their honeymoon.

Lloyd and Raine had an adventurous honeymoon. They spent 2 days in Altamira, ate dinner on top of the Tower of Mana, and even danced on the stage in Asgard. They spent the last day of their honeymoon at the hot springs where the "played around" in the steaming water. When the honeymoon came to an end, they went back to Lloyd's house where they lived happily ever after… and had 2 kids. A silver haired girl named Shion and a red haired boy named Mithos 2 years later.

OOC: here is the basic timeline of everything that happened during this fiction.

00-Mithos defeated

3 months later- Lloyd moves out

2 months later- Lloyd and Raine fall in love

6 months later- Raine and Genis return from their journey

1 year later- Zelos throws a party where he falls in love with Colette

3 months later- Raine and Lloyd get married

5 months later- Sheena becomes Vice-Chief

4 months later- Genis goes to college

2 weeks later- Raine has a baby girl named Shion

1 year later- Presea and Regal fall in love

1 year later- Raine has a baby boy named Mithos

That covers the first five years after the saving of the world.


	7. Genis' Girlfriend

Genis' Girlfriends

Genis' Point of View

I'm finally in college. Yeah, I saved the world 3 years ago and eliminated discrimination against half-elves, but while all that is real nice all I really want is a girlfriend. Being fifteen and not having a girlfriend isn't exactly cool. It's not like I've never had one before, though. I had my first girlfriend two years ago…

Alice Cameron, the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had long white hair and gleaming green eyes and a figure that could make Sheena Fujibayashi jealous. Of course I liked her, and of course I wanted to work up the courage to tell her, but I was the only one who realized he wasn't the only nerd who wanted her. Who wouldn't want to go out with a hottie like her? One day I finally decided to make my move. She was exchanging books in her locker. I appeared beside her as she closed it.

"Hey there, Alice. I couldn't help but notice that you were walking around all alone. Perhaps I could accompany you?" She looked me up and down and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever," she said in a normal tone. I walked along beside her.

"So, uh, what do you like to do?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, sit around and do stuff."

"Like what?"

"If I told you, you'd probably laugh." I was surprised to hear that coming from her.

"Alice, I won't laugh, I'm not that kind of guy."

"Well," she looked embarrassed, "I… practice with a Kendama. You know, trying to cast spells and stuff." My heart stood still. Alice practices with a Kendama too?

"Okay, you've gotta be yankin' me," I replied.

"See, I told you you'd laugh at me!"

"No, I meant that because I practice Kendama too! I'm an expert!"

"Really? Maybe after school you can help me out with it. I'm not all that good." Those were exactly the words I wanted to hear. "Meet me in the back after school." As soon as school was over I was in the back of the school waiting for her to show up. Sure enough she showed up with a Kendama. She wasn't all that good at it, so I showed her how to use some basic spells. I put my arms around her and helped her from behind. She was so happy when she casted fireball that she turned around and hugged me. I asked her if I could sit next to her at lunch tomorrow and she agreed. I headed back to my dorm room and thought about it all night. (I know it's weird for a high schooler to have a dorm room, but I had no where else to stay.)

The next day I sat next to Alice at lunch and she introduced me to her friends. They all seemed to be fine with me, much to my delight. She asked me to meet her out back at the end of school again. When I got there she was there already but she didn't have a Kendama. Suddenly she walked right up to me and kissed me.

"Genis… I love you," she whispered into my ear. I was in heaven. The next day I was walking with her to school.

"Hey, Genis, how about we skip school?" I thought she was joking at first, but she was dead serious.

"But we could get in trouble!"

"What's the matter… are you scared?"

"Well…" I thought about it for a second. I thought of what I would be throwing away by saying no. But then I realized that there were plenty of other girls out there and it wasn't worth it to throw away my perfect record for some girl. "No"

"Fine then, we're through!" she yelled and ran off. I just smiled and went to class.

My next girlfriend was around a year later. Her name was Beth Richels. At first I didn't like her. She was cute, a bit short, but she would follow me around wherever I went. I talked to her sometimes, but I usually ignored her. She just wouldn't leave me alone! She really liked me and was always asking me to go out with her but I always refused. Finally I agreed and I realized we had a lot in common. We dated for almost a year, until 2 months ago when she moved away.

Now I've got no one. Oh well. There are plenty of fish in the see and I've got plenty of hooks.


End file.
